


8:08am

by angelsclub



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsclub/pseuds/angelsclub
Summary: How do Hyunggu and Yuto spend 8am on a Saturday?





	8:08am

Yuto looks over at the little clock on his bedside table. It was 8:08am on a Saturday morning, the dorm was quiet as the rest of the members are still in dreamland. Yuto and Hyunggu were squished together with their legs tangled together under the sheets on Yuto’s small bunk with an iPad in Hyunggu’s hand.

Hyunggu’s head rested on his boyfriend’s chest as he giggles at the cute cat on the screen. Yuto looks down at the boy in his arms with his smile looking brighter than the sun that peeks through the blinds in the room. Yuto always thinks that Hyunggu looks beautiful but he thinks Hyunggu looks his most beautiful like this, with no makeup on, sleep still evident in his eyes, and a bright smile on his face. This brings Yuto back to the day that Hyunggu and Yuto became _Hyunggu and Yuto_.

_They were laying on the couch in the living room very early in the morning with Hyunggu cuddled into Yuto. There was some show playing on the tv but neither were paying attention. Hyunggu was playing with Yuto’s hands while he listened to the other boy’s breathing and his heartbeat. Yuto had his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Hyunggu in his arms. A few minutes pass and Hyunggu sits up, Yuto looks at him and his breath is caught in his throat. Hyunggu looked like angel with the light behind him from an open curtain giving him a glow. “He is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Yuto thinks and at that moment decided that he couldn’t go another day, another second without letting the boy in front of him know what he makes him feel._

_“Hyunggu come here.” He whispers with his arm extended out. Hyunggu turns and gives him a puzzled look. “Come here Hyunggu.” Yuto says patting his lap. Hyunggu blushes but does as he’s told. Yuto brings his hand to Hyunggu’s face caressing it. He looks at Hyunggu for a while just taking in his beauty. Hyunggu lets him, he sits there speechless. ‘Hyunggu..” Yuto starts and Hyunggu looks him in the eyes. “I want to kiss you.” Hyunggu, who was in a state of shock just looks at Yuto. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Yuto says in a much softer voice. Hyunggu still just stares at him. This scared Yuto. What if all the times they cuddled, Hyunggu thought it was all platonic? Yuto was about to draw his hand away when he felt Hyunggu move forward and kiss him. Yuto was shocked for a second but then cups Hyunggu’s face again and pulls Hyunggu closer. They pull away a few minutes later, breath heavy from lack of oxygen. “I-I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.” Hyunggu confesses as he clutches Yuto’s shirt in his hands. “Hyunggu-” he starts but Hyunggu cuts him off. “I just didn’t know how to because I didn’t know if you felt anyway towards me the way I feel towards you.” Hyunggu tightens his grip on Yuto’s shirt as if he was afraid that Yuto would disappear from him after he confessed feelings he’s been hiding for so long. Yuto lets go of Hyunggu’s waist to grab at Hyunggu’s hand on his shirt. “Kang Hyunggu.” He begins and Hyunggu looks up at him with his beautiful eyes. “I think I’ve been in love with you since I saw you on the first day of Pentagon Maker. You were so beautiful, so passionate. I just didn’t know how you felt about me or how to express my feelings to you.” Hyunggu chuckles. “We’re both idiots. I started developing feelings for you after I saw you with those kids during Pentagon Maker.” “Then I guess we are both idiots.” Yuto says as he pulls Hyunggu in for another kiss._

Yuto pulls Hyunggu closer to him after his little flashback to the day they first got together. He kisses the crown of Hyunggu’s head which causes Hyunggu to look up at Yuto. He smiles, leans up and whispers “I love you.” so softly that Yuto wouldn’t have heard it if Hyunggu wasn’t right in his face. Yuto smiles and whispers back just as softly “I love you more.” and leans in to capture Hyunggu’s lips with his own. This is something that Yuto will never get tired of, kissing Hyunngu. His lips are so soft and they fit in his perfectly, like he was the person that was meant to kiss them until they were red. Hyunggu pulls away and giggles. “Adachi Yuto.” Hyunggu says as he climbs to straddle Yuto’s hips. Yuto’s hands automatically go to Hyunggu’s waist. “Yes, Kang Hyunggu?” Yuto says with a bright smile on his face. “I love you.” This makes Yuto’s smile brighter. “Say it again.” “I love you, Adachi Yuto. I love you in ways I’ve never loved another person. I love you with every ounce of my being. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Hyunggu says with no hesitation. “Wow that was so cheesy.” Yuto laughs. “Yah!” Hyunggu hits his boyfriends chest. “Okay, Im sorry baby.” Yuto shifts his body a tiny bit to sit up with Hyunggu still sitting in his lap. He leans into Hyunggu’s face. “I love you more than you could ever know and more than I could ever tell you. I love you like Winnie the Pooh loves honey.” Hyunggu giggles at this. His boyfriend’s the silliest person he’s ever met. “I love you and one day when we’re old enough and we become a successful senior group, I’m going to buy a house and I’m going to ask you to move in with me.” Hyunggu’s cheeks turn a bright pink and he hides his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Yah, Don’t say stuff like that Yuto. We’re still only 19.” “That doesn’t matter to me because I know you’re it for me. You’re the only person I could ever possibly want. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved like this and you will be the last.” Hyunggu whines at this, feeling embarrassed. Yuto chuckles at how adorable his boyfriend is. “I love you, you big idiot.” he mumbles out. “And I love you too.” Yuto responds and easily picks his boyfriend up off his lap and grabs the iPad. “We have a couple more hours until everyone else wakes up. How about watching a movie?” Hyunggu giggles and grabs the iPad as Yuto wraps his arm around his smaller boyfriend, effectively caging him in his warmth. Hyunggu looks back at him, “Can we watch a Bambi?” Hyunggu says with a smile that Yuto is weak for and can’t ever say no to. He pulls Hyunggu close so there’s no space between them. “Whatever you want baby.” He says and the two of them spend the next two hours cuddling and Yuto wiping away Hyunggu’s tears as he cries about the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little thing I decided to write because I was super soft over yuki. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! I would appreciate it!
> 
> my twitter is @angelsciub if you want to follow me.


End file.
